Peter and Gwen, A to Z
by NoraSpider-Girl
Summary: Twenty six snippets of Peter and Gwen's relationship. TASM verse
1. A is for Abracadabra

_**Author's Notes: **Hey! :D I'm starting this just for the heck of it, don't think that I'm abandoning any of my other stories or anything. Also, guess the villain! _

_**Where in the timeline: **Post TASM, Gwen and Peter are dating._

_**Which letter: **A_

_**Word prompt: **Abracadabra_

* * *

Gwen was absolutely infuriated. Peter had _promised _her that he would surrender Spider-Man for one night, just one night, so that they could see this new movie. They were to see the midnight showing, and it was one o'clock in the morning. She had been stood up. He didn't even call!

She heaved a sigh, getting up from the bench outside the theater. She couldn't wait for him all night, as he likely wouldn't show up since he was either sleeping or fighting crime, and they couldn't get anything out of the movie that late in.

"Gwen!" a shout came, echoing through the empty mall. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!"

"Peter, you're late," she snapped, more than a little cranky with him for not showing. Head held high, she kept on walking.

"I know, I know. I'm so, _so_ sorry!" When his girlfriend continued stalking toward the exit without a word, he stepped in front of her and gently took hold of her hands. "Please forgive me."

Finally meeting his eyes, her own went wide and she lurched forward, putting a hand on his cheek. "What happened?"

He leaned his face into her cheek, closing his eyes in shame. "I had to. It was down in Central Park, some wacko magician..."

His face was cut in countless places. It looked like he had shards of glass thrown at him. Not all of the tiny cuts had stopped bleeding. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have assumed."

Peter gave her that innocent boyish smile. "I picked up a few tricks from this guy. Wanna see?"

She laughed, "sure, sure go ahead."

He took a step back and held a finger up, then put his free hand behind his back. "Say the magic words."

"Please?"

"No," he laughed, "no. abra..."

"Oh! **Abracadabra**!" she cried.

Peter pulled a single peach colored rose out from behind his back, holding it out to her. "I'm really, _really really_ sorry."

She smiled, pecking him on the cheek in a small unharmed area. "All is forgotten, Mr. Magic."


	2. B is for Beach

_**Author's Notes**: Guys! I love this fandom! Thank you guys for the great response I received with that first chapter :) It was suggested that I use the word blackout for this chapter, but I simply couldn't write anything good for it :( so I replaced it with beach! If anybody wants to suggest a word for the upcoming letter, I'll consider it! Please know that I do have my own list of words already, though, and I might use my word instead. Thanks guys!_

_**Where in the timeline**: uhh... A lot of places. Just think post trilogy (assuming Gwen even lives through it. TT^TT)_

_**Letter**: B_

_**Word**: Beach_

* * *

The breeze stirred her hair and possessed it, swirling it around in thin air and pushing it around her face and his. The blonde strands had no hope though, with her boyfriend's quick hands. He smoothed back the hair, holding it at the nape of her neck. The other hand went to work gathering strays and pressing them to her face, all while never breaking lips.

The times like these made Gwen realize how much she didn't care about his little quirks. Like, sticking to walls and catching bugs midflight. In fact, she might have loved him more for it.

That kiss on the **beach**, and the warmness inside her that it came with, would linger in her memories for years to come, keeping her warm on many a cold night spent without him.

It was the little things that truly counted to her, and the ones that stuck with her the most. She would never forget that gritty feeling of the dry sand blown against her legs and the wet sand between her toes, the warm sun on her back, the chilly waves lulling lazily at her feet and his hands on her face. She would never forget the desperation in the way his lips crushed against hers, nor the look in his eyes as he left her on that beach.

That night, he brought a gallon of rainwater in on him, and she brought a bucket worth of sand. The pull out couch became a beach, and they just reveled in each other's existence, and safety.

Though the strain on her nerves had been great that day, it is still one of the best days Gwen Parker can recall having.


	3. C iS for Charm

_**Author's Notes**__: these are so fun to write, I'll have this finished in no time at this rate. Keep those reviews coming, because they make me so happy!_

_**Where in the timeline**__: Anywhere really, Peter and Gwen are dating. _

_**Letter**__: C_

_**Word**__: Charm_

* * *

Gwen's heels clicked on the slippery pavement at a rapid pace. This part of town always freaked her out. There was a baddie lurking in every corner, she knew it. She felt their eyes on her as she walked by, but hopefully they wouldn't see anything of value.

She wore her khaki trench coat, with her over-the-shoulder purse underneath it. A faded blue beanie covered most of her light hair.

She heard a noise behind her, and instead of stopping to listen, she picked up her pace. The sound followed her, it was like a slapping sound but too far spaced to be footsteps. That fact escaped Gwen at the time, though. She turned into an alley and fumbled with her coat's large buttons in an attempt to get her purse, where she had a knifed stashed. It was only a four inch blade, not meant to be a weapon, but it would have to do.

"Hey!"

She startled and fell back against the slick alley wall as her follower appeared in front of her.

"Come around here often? Of course you don't. I like to drop in every now and again."

Gwen's mouth fell open and her hand dropped from her chest. "Peter! You scared me to death!"

Peter, all suited up as Spider-Man, maneuvered himself down from his web and tried not to fall, he was laughing so hard.

Gwen smacked him on the arm, and he managed an "ow" through his laughter.

"Gwen, Gwen," he said, holding a hand over his stomach and the other out to her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

She hit him again, just for good measure. "You are terrible. Why do I continue to put up with you?" She cried, trying not to laugh herself. She did giggle, more so at his tearful chuckling than his cruel idea of a joke.

Eventually they calmed into a silence. She saw the slight movement around his mouth and knew he was grinning much like herself.

"Boo," he said, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers.

Gwen pretended to be scared, throwing her arms up and pretending to fall back. In doing so, she accidentally slipped on a bit of garbage.

Peter shot out a web, catching her by the arm, and pulling her into his own. "Need a ride?" He asked, looking down on her.

"I don't know, it is a lovely night for a walk," she responded in jest.

"But it's so much nicer above all this thick city air, and I'll keep you warm," he waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and laid her head on his chest. "Oh, your **charm** is just too much. Take me away, bugboy."

Peter kissed her head through his mask, then shot a silver web into the darkness. With that, they flew away.


	4. D is for Depression

_**Author's Notes**: thanks for the reviews as always guys, and thanks for the faves and follows!_

_**Where in the timeline:** all over TASM really. If you've watched the movie you'll know where it is... If you haven't, well, you'll probably understand it anyway._

_**Letter**: D_

_**Word**: Depression_

After the death of George Stacy, things became a struggle in his house. Not only were funeral arrangements constantly being made, but there was also constant phone calls from various people on both sides of the family or of absolutely no relation, offering their _deepest condolences._ There was the constant sound of crying. Not everyone cried at once, but there were enough people in the house that they unintentionally cried at intervals.

Then the funeral was over, and Gwen became numb. She knew her father was dead that week before the funeral, she had missed him terribly as well, but it didn't fully hit her until she saw him in the casket. She immediately wished she hadn't looked. That was not her dad. That was not brave Captain Stacy of the NYPD, that was a dead body. Lifeless and meaningless. It just etched in stone what had been scribbled on a note from the department.

Maybe things would have been better, perhaps she could have prevented this, if Peter had been there for her. But he dropped her. She understood why, yes, she certainly got it, by that was why it was that much more infuriating. She was angry at her father for making him promise such a thing, and she was mad at Peter for obliging.

On top of her losses, her mother began growing ever fainter, until three weeks after her husband's death she was only a hollow shell. Gwen became something different though, she set to tasks with a begrudged determination, picking up the slack for her mother around the house. She fell into a routine of doing something every moment of the day, then ached and cried during the night. She was overworking herself, and getting no sleep to compensate.

School was honestly the worst of it all. She felt disgusting, too tired to wake up early to put on makeup or match her earrings and boots. Things like that didn't matter anymore. Her hair was often left to air dry and puff up, later to be pulled into a messy bun, and she found herself wearing skinny jeans and a comfy pair of ugg boots to school more often than anything else. Rumors began going around that she was self-harming.

It took her a while to realize she had fallen into a deep **depression**... And she couldn't get out.

The realization only made it worse, just like anything else that happened. It gutted her of all hope and willpower, and eventually she stopped doing the work around the house. Her homework would be next.

She often had dreams of her father and Peter, though never in the same one.

Her father often showed up as if it was a normal thing, like he had never stopped being there. It would make her happy while she slept, but it caused her to sob hopelessly once awake. Then there were other dreams where he would give her a tidbit of silly advice, and once she even witnessed his death in a dream. The scenario was not even close to what happened with the Lizard, and she knew it, but it was horrific nonetheless. Peter showed up in her dreams as her boyfriend, loving, tender, awkward Peter Parker. Those dreams, too, caused her to cry.

This lasted until January, when Peter stopped avoiding her gaze and began to intentionally meet it instead. By mid February he gave her a smile whenever they passed in the hallway. It was a bashful, ashamed smile, but it was there. She wasn't imagining it.

Things certainly did not right themselves then, they wouldn't for a long time. But this made it better. She at least had a shred of hope that Peter was beginning to see the light, to see that they both needed each other.

Then one night in March, he tapped on her window.

The sudden noise caused her to startle severely, jolting every part of her body. She opened the window, though, and a dazed Spider-Man tumbled through it.

He fell forward onto her armchair, slurring an apology for getting blood on it.

She dismissed the apology immediately and retrieved the first aid kit under her bed. She got one the first time Peter showed up at her window, and never brought herself to move it. Very few words were exchanged as she patched him up, and those said by Peter were very apologetic and very slurred. He claimed to have been pepper sprayed in the face by a woman after the bullies he saved her from knocked him around a bit. He was bleeding, blinded and disoriented.

Needless to say, he was pretty worse for wear. He spent the night on the armchair.

She spent the night in her bed, curled up into a ball, trying to convince herself he only came out of necessity, not that he had wanted to. When Gwen awoke for school, he was gone. She thought it must have been a dream.

But then in English that day, he was told not to make promises he couldn't keep. He sat down behind Gwen, and muttered, "Yeah... But those are the best kind."

For the first time in many months, a genuine grin bloomed across the face of Gwen Stacy.


	5. E is for Enamored

_**Where in the timeline**: post TASM, Peter and Gwen are dating._

_**Letter**: E_

_**Word**: Enamor._

* * *

Peter sat down at the table across from his Aunt, pouring cereal into his bowl. She had a more wholesome breakfast of eggs and toast in front of her.

"Aunt May... Can you tell me about how you and Uncle Ben met?"

Aunt May seemed a little caught off guard by the question. Talking about Ben had become easier for both of them, but it still didn't happen often. Nonetheless, she pushed her silver and brown hair behind her ear and took a dive into her memory. "Well, there wasn't much to it. He was a trouble maker, the bad boy if you will. Senior in high school, I feel head over heels and that was that."

Peter pulled a doubtful face. "Come on, that can't be it. How'd you get him to fall in love with you?"

She gave him a wry smile. "You act as if it was hard. If you must know, it was pretty easy. I was the pretty and popular girl and he was the handsome bad boy. It was textbook. But it wasn't all easy," she added, waving her fork at him for emphasis. "There were stumbling blocks. He did stupid things, I did stupid things. Even once we were married we had fights. But we still loved each other. I still love him."

Peter placed a hand over his aunt's. He felt bad for pushing her into this subject, but he was having to make tough decisions and needed the sage advice of a woman who had seen much.

"Why do you ask, Peter?"

"Oh..." He shook his head. "No, no reason."

"Please tell me."

He sighed and hung his head. "Me and Gwen are having a fight. I mean, I did something stupid but she can't really blame me for it but she is and she... She threatened to end it, us, I mean," he finished quietly.

"How do you really feel about this girl?"

"I love her."

She scowled. "That's not enough. Gush."

He quirked an eyebrow at her demand, but easily obeyed. "She's beautiful in so many ways. I can't live without her and I thought she felt the same. I never want to be apart from her... I'm thoroughly **enamored** with her and when I'm around her, I'm comfortable being who I am, because she doesn't care. I can't bear to live without her."

Aunt May gave a firm nod and began clearing away dishes, putting them in the sink. "You want my advice?"

"Yeah."

"Go apologize. I don't care if it was your fault or not! And she doesn't either. It's women's nature, we have to cast blame somewhere and men are convenient targets. It sounds like you should do everything to hold on to her. Love is slippery, so make sure you hold on with everything you've got."

That was exactly the advice Peter was looking for. Aunt May had a way of translating what lay beneath a surface you couldn't scratch, making it understandable and seemingly easy.

Apology wasn't easy for Peter, especially since he was sure he wasn't at fault, but he went to her and did so anyway. She was quite satisfied and immediately apologized as well, for the hateful things she said in anger.

To himself, Peter silently hoped they would both live long lives together, just as in love as his aunt and uncle had been.

And that Gwen made a better meatloaf.

* * *

_**Author's note**: guys, that last line was flipping hilarious. THIS WHOLE FIC IS WORTH READING FOR THAT LINE. I really love this chapter, because I've always wondered what Ben and May's love story was like. I got to delve into it a little there. So I normally don't like to beg for reviews... BUT PRETTY PLEASE. Because I love them. And I'm adorable. And you love me? I want to hear your word suggestions!_


	6. F is for False

_**Author's Notes**: you guys are so awesome. I'm so happy you're liking this fic. The fact that you keep encouraging me to write more and combined with the fact that I love this fic myself causes me to write like two chapters a day :P this one isn't my favorite, but the next one is super cute :3_

_**Where in the timeline:** anywhere really... Near Gwen's birthday I suppose. :P_

_**Letter**: F_

_**Word**: False_

* * *

Peter knew this routine. He knew what was coming next. His opponent, having finally pinned him down, would go through the motions, doing good cop bad cop all by their self.

First, they rough him up a bit, then pretend they're going to do it the nice way. They'll lure him into a false sense of security before bringing out the big guns, potentially catching him off guard and getting information quickly.

Well, Peter wasn't about to let that happen. "Gwen, I'm telling you, it's a surprise!"

Gwen, his captor and the weight pinning him to his chair, threw her head back and groaned. "Peter! You know I can't stand surprises. Not when I know they're coming!"

He laughed at his girlfriend's anguish, he himself suddenly turned into the bad guy. Putting his arms underneath her knees and back, he stood holding her easily, tossing her onto her bed as if she were a child. "Now you sit here and think about what you've done" which was trying to trick Peter into spilling about her birthday surprise "and I'll be back for you at five."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then let out a sigh. "Don't die saving the city."

Peter gave a nod as he clambered out the window. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't forget that this restaurant is not McDonald's! Wear something nice!"

"Got it," he called as he jumped from the fire escape.


	7. G is for Gizmo

_**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the feedback as always! ^^_

_**Where in the timeline**: doesn't matter_

_**Letter**: G_

_**Word**: Gizmo_

* * *

Gwen dragged a finger over the back of Peter's neck, making him shudder a little. He continued to ignore her, though. She tapped a few fingers on his ribs, where he was very ticklish. He jerked to the side, but continued to ignore him. She put her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his head, and still she was ignored. She kissed the top of his ear, then behind his ear, then his neck. He shrugged her off, and finally swiveled his chair to give her an irritated look. She bashed her eyelashes at him innocently, as he tried not to smile.

"Gwen, I told you I have stuff to do today," he said, turning around to his desk once again.

"Oh, come on! I'm bored and hungry, can't you take a break and walk to that little diner down the street with me?"

"Nope, I'm trying to finish this. I did tell you I have things to do today!"

With a catlike grin, Gwen stepped forward again. She snaked her arms underneath his, winding her hands into his own and successfully distracting him once again. "Okay then. At least tell me what this **gizmo** is?"

He put her hands on the table top, busying his. "Friking bad guy broke my webshooters. Both of them!"

"The injustice," Gwen remarked with a click of her tongue.

"I figured it was about time I update them anyway. They don't do long distance very well. Not consistently."

"It doesn't look anything like the others," she said, ruffling his hair. Quite on purpose, she caused it to fall into his face.

He swatted at her hands. "Will you quit that?! I'm trying to work!"

"Fine," Gwen huffed, sitting down in another chair on the other side of the table.

She watched his hands deftly assemble and disassemble parts of the webshooters, and he kept glancing up at her. Her pouty face was adorable, with her white-blonde hair sticking out around her face and that face resting on the table... She was adorable.

Suddenly, Peter put his hands on the table, leaned forward, and gave her a slow, sweet kiss.

When he pulled away, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her over the table. She let out a squeal and lifted her feet to prevent hitting his project.

"I was thinking something more like the seafood restaurant downtown," Peter mused as they walked up the stairs, his arm still around her waist.

"Sounds great." Gwen made a note-to-self. _Peter is weak against the puppy dog face_.


	8. H is for Harass

_**Author's Notes**: guys, I was so excited for I that I almost skipped H o_O I seriously was on the add chapter page when I realized I was missing H!_

_**Where in the timeline**: doesn't really matter, Petee and Gwen are dating. _

_**Letter**: H_

_**Word**: Harass_

* * *

Bad things happen when Peter's late for a date.

Gwen would chew him out for his bad habits of not keeping time later, but at the moment she had more pressing matters to deal with. Example: the man pinning her to a wall. There was that.

It was a very bad situation, even worse than normal bad. And normal bad, when we're talking about Spider-Man's boyfriend, is extremely bad for a normal person. It just goes to show you how bad the situation was.

Peter might not even think to look in the alley, that is if he even arrived in time to do anything. She was at a loss for what to do.

She'd been waiting outside the restaurant that Peter and herself had decided upon just three hours prior, when a man approached her. He was pretty young, but still old enough for it to be disgusting when he began hitting on her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for my date," she explained politely, taking a step away from him.

"I see," he said with a slight sneer.

Gwen's phone began ringing. When she pulled it from her purse and saw the name Liz on the screen, she grasped the opportunity to get away from the man. Anything to get the creep to leave her alone.

She made quite the show of not being able to hear Liz, then walked into a small alley beside the restaurant. The alley was very narrow, no wider than the span of her arms.

Instead of the man leaving her alone like Gwen so counted on, he followed her into the alley. Gwen hung up the phone and gave him a glare.

"Sir, I don't want any trouble."

He knocked the phone and her small clutch from her hand, pinning her against the wall harshly. He gave her a disgusting grin, but a fist collided with his face before he could say a thing. The punch sent him flying several feet, where he landed against a metal dumpster.

After letting out a shout of surprise, Gwen turned to see Peter standing there, looking very sharp in his dressy jacket and white shirt. He also looked ticked.

He grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and asked if she was alright. With her nod, he released her and strode over to the man on the ground. With a fist in his collar, Peter dragged the man to his feet.

"You gonna **harass** my girlfriend?" Peter threw a slow punch and let the man dodge it.

He threw his own punch, and before he could blink an eye his wrist was broken. Stupidly, he tried to punch with the other fist and got his arm twisted behind his back.

Peter jabbed his knee into the man's ribs, simultaneously releasing his arm. After a moment, he tried to stagger to his feet, only to hit Peter's fist head-on. The man fell and did not rise.

"Peter!" Gwen shouted. "You're done. I'm fine."

He gathered her up in his arms, nearly lifting her off the ground. "I'm sorry," he said, muffled by her masses of hair.

"It's okay, thanks for saving me," she breathed. Over Peter's shoulder she saw the man rise, his legs shaking underneath him. He made a mad dash for the alley's exit. Feeling Peter tense his arm to clothesline the man, Gwen put her hand there, sending a clear signal for him to stop.

"He'll already end up in the hospital, let him run."

He didn't seem happy with this, but he ignored the man nonetheless. "Are you still up for dinner," he asked, releasing her from his tight hug.

She gave him a smile and hooked her arm through his. "We do have reservations. And I'm always up for food."

He laughed. "Let's go then."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry... I hate this. Wrote it twice and still hate it! The next one is better I promise!_


	9. I is for Intelligent

_**Author's Notes:** I've actually been waiting to write this one. EXCITEMENT!_

_**Where in the timeline**: Peter and Gwen are dating._

_**Letter**: I_

_**Word**: Intelligent_

* * *

"No, no, this piece goes here."

"Peter that doesn't even make sense. Have you ever done this before?"

"Of course! Me and Uncle Ben used to do this stuff for Aunt May."

"Then you should know, that makes no sense!"

Gwen gave Peter a glare, hands on the plank of wood he refused to release.

They were attempting to assemble a piece of Swedish furniture that Gwen's mother had recently purchased. All assembly required. Peter thought plank N3 was supposed to attach to planks K1 and K2, with screws Y3 through 7, which were in turn attached to the motherplank, plank A.

Gwen thought quite the opposite, saying that plank N3 was supposed to attach to the side, and plank C was supposed to go on top of planks K1 and 2, using bolts A4 and five.

"If you would just let me show you," Gwen said, giving the board another tug.

Peter gave her a smug look. He only held the board with the tip of one finger.

"But I know what I'm doing," she said in a slightly whiny tone.

"But I'm smarter than you."

"But _I_ graduated at the top of the class."

"Only because _I_ gained superhuman abilities and had to save the city three times before then!"

"This isn't about who's more **intelligent** than who!"

"Then why did you bring it up?!"

They both fell silent, giving each other hard looks. The corners of their mouths began twitching. There were giggles rising into their throats.

Peter was the first to break with a snort and a lopsided grin, and Gwen followed up with a giggle and a snort of her own.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

Simon, the oldest of Gwen's brothers, had been watching them from the hallway with great amusement. He walked into the living room and sat down to Peter's right. Without a word, he laid out the pieces in order to be assembled, placing small baggies of screws and bolts beside the holes they were to go in.

Gwen glanced at the instructions that had been so confusing to her and her boyfriend, and gaped at her brother.

"You two nerds stick to the lab," he said with an ornery grin.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**: I know that Peter doesn't do just science, having invented and a assembled more than one gadget for Spider-Man's use, but please suspend the Marvel reality for full enjoyment XD I'm also really looking forward to this next letter and word: J is for Jam!_


	10. J is for Jam

_**Where in the timeline**: about a year after the end of TASM, we'll call them engaged._

_**Letter**: J_

_**Word**: Jam_

* * *

As she washed the dishes, Gwen hummed to the music drifting around the kitchen from her iPod. It was late in the afternoon, and she expected Peter home any minute. The slow, sweet music helped keep her calm through the fact that any day could be the one he didn't make it in time for dinner.

She stopped as soon as she heard the front door's doorknob rattle, signaling Peter had arrived. Walking by the iPod toward the door, she slid the music down to a lower volume.

She greeted Peter with a domed handful of suds to the neck, and a kiss on the cheek.

He laughed and blew some of the bubbles at her quickly retreating figure. She stuck her tongue out at him and resumed washing the dishes.

After a moment, Mozart shut off and was replaced by some of Peter's music.

"Hey! I was listening to that," she exclaimed, flicking her wet hands at him.

He laughed and raised his hands in defense against the water. "I know you were listening to it, the question is, why?"

"Why?" She scoffed, leaning back against the counter. "That's my **_jam_**!"

Peter laughed. "Again with the why!"

With a swipe of wet fingers, she turned the soothing music back on, and grabbed Peter's hand, lifting it, and placing her other hand on his shoulder.

He picked up the message and they swayed around the kitchen, avoiding things like chairs and cleaning supplies as they did so.

"Because," Gwen breathed, her face very near his ear, "you can do this."

They spun and he dipped her so low that her shoulder length hair grazed the tile. She let out an excited giggle as they danced around the room to her music.

This would be among the moments they would both cherish the most, the ones sparked by a silly question or a single word. That's how their relationship worked. It was almost unreal, but to the two of them, it was the most true thing they had ever felt.

* * *

_**Author's Note**s: I write fluff. Guilty as charged! But anyhow, I don't have a prompt for the next letter, K! so would ya help an author out and leave a suggestion in the reviews? Thanks guys, love you all~!_


	11. K is for Kids

_**Where in the timeline**: several years after the TASM trilogy, they're pretty newly married._

_**Letter**: K_

_**Word**: kids_

_**Author's Notes**: so I wasn't going to do this at all, but several people suggested it. _

* * *

"Peter... I've been thinking."

Aforementioned man looked up to his blonde beauty of a wife and made a puzzled face, giving her his full attention. "About what?"

Gwen wouldn't meet his eyes, staring at her left hand and fiddling with her rings instead. "I mean... Our first anniversary is coming up... And I was thinking..."

He cupped her hand in both of his, causing her to meet his eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"I want kids," she breathed in a rush.

Peter immediately drew back, his smile faltering. Kids were the last thing on his mind. Maybe in the past he had a desire for children of his own, but he simply couldn't handle the idea anymore.

A thousand excuses suddenly surged through his brain.

He and Gwen had _talked_ about this before. Spider-Man would prevent things from being how they should be. He might not always be able to be there, and though Gwen's income from Oscorp was nothing to sneeze at, but it would go away the second she became pregnant, because her line of work often involved chemical hazards.

"Gwen..." Peter could think of a thousand logical excuses to come next, but while they were logical, they weren't really valid. Most of them could be easily dealt with, but the one issue that couldn't be remedied was the one he also refused to bring up.

He left the table, leaving Gwen astonished and teary-eyed.

The fire escape was the nearest exit, and the one she wouldn't dare follow him out of. He sat on the rusted old thing, trying to control his breathing while the cool wind battered his face.

Peter's DNA had been permanently altered by that spider bite. As far as he had found out, there was nothing he could do to remove the spider's DNA.

Which meant that if he had children, they would be just like him. They would have the great powers, and when he was gone the great responsibility would fall to their shoulders. He didn't want his children to live like he had to. To constantly hear the city cry for help, and to either ignore the call or answer it and sacrifice their lives. To be a social outcast. To be painfully different.

But at the same time... He wanted kids. He wanted to hold a newborn baby and tell Aunt May who they looked like. To see all the tiny milestones and know what it's like to have a little person looking up to you. He wished he could be everything his father hadn't been, but with Spider-Man, he was likely to end up gone much sooner.

There was a tap on the window. Peter turned and found Gwen smiling warily. He wasn't ready to have this conversation. He never would be, either. All he could to was push through it.

The window opened and closed, and the husband and wife soon sat on the couch, hand in hand.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said quietly.

"No, you shouldn't be. I just..."

"Peter if you think I haven't thought about what could happen to the kids with your genes then you're wrong. I've thought about it long and hard and I decided it doesn't matter. I would love them no matter what, and I could deal..."

"I don't want them to do that. It's—it's such a burden. Not knowing if you'll come home, knowing the people you love are always in danger."

Gwen leaned into him, and he could feel her body trembling all over. "Please..."

Peter sighed. "Give me a little while."

About a year after that conversation, they held a little girl. She was precious as could be, and completely normal for as much as they could tell. And three years after that, a boy. It was such an amazing experience that neither of them could imagine a world where they had hesitated to have kids.


	12. L is for Love

_**Where in the timelin**e: it will become obvious to you_

_**Letter**: L_

_**Word**: Love_

_**Author's Notes:** you guys wanna know something funny? I wrote this in December, for a completely different fandom. :P I just changed some names and added a bit on the end. Convenient, eh?_

* * *

There were no words to describe how much he **loved** her.

He loved her more than his life, he loved her more than sunshine and food, he loved her more than the green in the grass and the blue in the sky. The total of stars in the sky was a smaller number than the times he said "I love you".

Words could not describe how valuable she was to him.

He would trade every penny he had, he would bleed himself dry for her, he would give every breath he had left for that woman. Every time he looked at her, he knew that she could be the death of him, because he would trade his life for hers any day of the week.

No language had a word for how he felt for her.

Love was not enough, passion simply fell short. What he felt for her was a deeply rooted feeling that he could never hope to explain. It spread across his soul in an inexplicable way every time he saw her face.

Every antagonizing day he spent without her was like a death. He was nothing without her, absolutely worthless. She was his sunrise and sunset, his hope for the world, his reason to move even when it just _hurt_! There was no force on earth like that woman, that beautiful, hard willed woman. Nothing short of that force was his reason to get out of bed each morning.

Because, no words could describe his sorrow, no material thing could lift his spirits, no language had a word for how utterly despaired he became with every day —no, second!— he spent without her.

Her death almost killed him. The news wounded him deeper and more permanently than anything he had received on a battlefield. He cried, and could have kept on until the word was two inches in water, if he hadn't known what she wanted.

She wanted him to live, live and be happy. She wished he could move on with his life and achieve greatness.

But she didn't know how pointless he was without her.

Still, he dragged on. He crawled through mud or fire, snow or thorns. He took what his life threw at him all in stride, because he knew she watched him. He knew she was watching over him.

And so Peter Parker continued to love Gwen Parker, and make her proud every day.


	13. M is for Moments

_**Where in the timeline**: awl over the place doods._

_**Letter**: M_

_**Word**: Moments_

_**Author's notes:** yeah, I'm lazy. And busy. And lazy. And unmotivated. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been dreading writing M since until just a minute ago I didn't have a word for it, and I've been on a little bit of a Gwen and Peter block. But I'm here now! Fear not, for regular updates_ _will be resumed!_

* * *

Dancing in the living room, laughing 'til they cry, sharing a kiss or exchanging a glance, the first time they held their tiny Parker, the last time they used the Xbox that would need to be replaced by the next day, the first pet they adopted, and the last time he protected the Parker children from the mailman, all of those are just a tiny taste of the treasured moments Gwen and Peter have locked away in their hearts.

There were some moments that they would never forget, and always cherish. There were others that they would always remember and wish to forget. Then there were the moments that would suddenly fade from memory, always loved but never to thought over again. And though some were more bittersweet than others, they all had a place in Mr. and Mrs. Parker's lives. Without some of the sad memories, the happier ones could never have been created.

Peter and Gwen made it their goal, one rainy July day, to document their favorite memories. It never happened, akin to most things like that.

They knew, they didn't need to document them. Once on paper they no longer had to remember them, only read them. The moments would not play in their heads the same way, even if it was more often.

No, they didn't document them. They kept the moments deep inside their hearts, locked away from the harsh and ever changing world.

* * *

_**Author's notes**: sorry about this one... It's really terrible, but instead of trying to write it over we're just gonna move on :P_


	14. N is for Nonsense

_**Letter: **N_

_**Word: **Nonsense_

* * *

Peter wrapped his arms around Gwen from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching her play her game on the Internet.

"Hey Gwen," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah Pete." She didn't break her concentration, eyes flitting across the screen and finger clicking the mouse furiously.

"Love you."

At this she paused the game. She turned and planked a kiss on a growing bruise on his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just... Um, you're not allowed to go anywhere. That's all. I mean, like, you can go to the grocery store... We kinda need lunch meat... But you can't (leave), y'know?"

Gwen laughed softly, tapping his shoulder to get him to let her up. "Peter, I'm never going to leave you."

"What–what if you didn't have a choice? I couldn't live without you."

While moving to the couch, she slapped him across the chest. "Peter that's just **nonsense**. If I did go anywhere," she held up a a hand, "not saying that I'm going to, but if I did. I know you would pick of the pieces and be the same as you ever were. You would save lives and love your Aunt May. You would be a science geek and you would finish up collage."

He sat down beside her and held her hand tightly. "I'm not scared of very much, you know that? I'm super human. But one thing that just terrifies me is that I'll lose you."

"Well quit being scared. I'm here to stay."

* * *

_**Authors notes:**__ HAHAHA, HA, ha... I'm sorry guys. One, for the fact that I'm purposefully playing with people's feels with this whole Peter doesn't want Gwen to go anywhere and always promises to always keep her safe and then she dies thing. And two, for the fact that I have been completely dormant on here for the last month. My friend's been staying with me, and we've been writing crack Avenger's fics and our own novel (WHICH WE FINISHED!). So I won't promise that I'll start regular updates again, but I will promise to try~~ (I'll also tell you that I am very review-motivated.) _


	15. O is for Oops

_**Letter**__: o_

_**Word**__: oops_

_**Author's Notes**__: I'm running out of good word ideas, guys!_

* * *

There were a lot of accidents within Peter and Gwen's relationship. Forgotten dates and anniversaries. Their second child. Little things like that.

In the grand scheme of things, none of that really mattered. The dates were rescheduled, anniversaries are an annual occurrence, they loved their little boy anyway. But sometimes, the grand scheme wasn't on their minds. Sometimes, "**_oops_**" didn't cover it.

There were plenty of times when it had. Like, when Gwen burnt dinner, when Peter was out later than intended playing hero, when Gwen accidentally made a chemical fire in the kitchen after taking some work home, Peter forgetting to perforate the chestnuts on Thanksgiving and turning his Aunt's kitchen into a warzone.

But when it involved the children, "oops" simply never cut it. Not where their mother was concerned! For this purpose, we'll use the time Peter missed his eldest daughter's kindergarten graduation.

He had to apologize at least seven times before Gwen considered forgiving him, even though their little girl already had. After that, he had to make a joke, appear charming, make his final excuse and validate it, then apologize.

The oops in that one didn't come until years later.

They still forgave each other for those accidents, and sometimes, the most memorable moments in their life were caused by those accidents. The Parkers would not have had it any different.

* * *

_**Author's**_ _**Notes**: chestnuts explode when you don't perforate them. True story_.


	16. P is for Photograph & Proposal

_**Letter**: P_

_**Words**: photograph, proposal_

_**Author's Notes**: you might notice that I have two words here. *waggles eyebrows* this is intentional. The lovely .94 suggested the second word and I had already began writing the first! I was distressed at first, because I so wanted to use proposal, but then I decided I would just finish photograph and throw proposal in there as well! So BAM, ya'll get two stories in one!_

_**Word**: Photograph_

* * *

"Peter, this is the last box," Gwen announced, setting it at his feet.

He looked up at it, and then his wife. He had a hard time believing there were still things to unpack nearly a year after they had moved into their downtown apartment. They hadn't thought they owned as much as they did. The box was small, but bulging at the sides. He could see a slip of paper sticking out of the top. "You want me to unpack it?"

"I opened it, but I think you'll want to unpack it yourself." She plopped down on the couch beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Once you do it we'll be finally moved in."

He poked her in the ribs, causing her to jump and giggle, while slapping his hand away. "We could always just sit here, there's a Star Trek: the original series marathon coming on in a while."

"Hmm," she mused, staring into his big brown eyes. "I think you'll enjoy packing the box." She placed a kiss on his lips. "Besides, the original series is on Netflix too."

He smirked, knowing that once Gwen had set her mind to have this finished, it would be done or he would suffer consequences. "Alright fine! I'll go unpack the boring box. Under one condition! Popcorn and the original Wrath of Khan later?"

She agreed instantly. "Deal!"

He kissed her on the forehead through her side swept bangs, then heaved the box onto his shoulder and walked back into their office.

He gently pried the cardboard box open, revealing hundreds of _**photographs**_.

Peter's breath caught in his throat. He remembered four years ago, when he initially moved out of his childhood home, throwing all of these in a box. The very same box he stared at.

Sliding a finger underneath the first photo he saw, he picked it up and rubbed a thumb over it lovingly.

"Uncle Ben," he said under his breath. The man was old and white-haired as ever in the photo he held, but as happy as could be. A young Peter sat atop his shoulders, and Uncle Ben sat on the couch. The biggest grin was plastered across either one's face, but Uncle Ben looked up to his ornery nephew with the most tender and bold love in his eyes. Shining beneath his glasses were the two biggest testimonies for the love between the two.

Uncle Ben might have sometimes been rough around the edges, and inexperienced with children, but there was no denying how much he loved his adopted son.

Peter put that photograph on the carpet beside him, diving into the box for a handful of the precious mementos.

The majority of them were things he had taken for high school photography classes. Manhattan landscapes and dizzying angles of skyscrapers. But some of them were pictures taken of his friends, Mary-Jane and Harry, his teenaged wife, his Aunt May and Uncle Adam. A handful were of one particularly memorable thanksgiving, a few years before Uncle Ben died, they brought together both sides of the family all underneath the Parker roof for an extravagant dinner cooked by none other than Aunt May.

Some of the photos made him want to cry, especially those of his aunt and uncle in happier times. Some of them evoked laughs, like the sneaky pictures he had snapped of Gwen, back when he was still only crushing on her.

Before he knew it, the photographs were in piles around him, organized by year and person or persons, and the box was completely empty. He stood and left everything exactly how it was, walking back into the living room.

"That was quick," Gwen remarked, looking up from her book.

"Actually I didn't put any of them away... How many of those did you go through?"

She shrugged. "I only skimmed the top. I didn't want to see anything you wouldn't have wanted me to."

Peter motioned for her to follow him back to the office, and they flipped through them all together.

"Think we could delay Khan and go buy some photo albums? I want to do it while I'm thinking about it."

"Of course. Can I put stickers in the photo albums?"

"...Appropriately."

"Excellent. Let's go," she said with a wry smile.

* * *

_**Word**: Proposal_

Peter had never been so nervous in his life. _Never_. He couldn't think of a single instance where he had been anywhere near as nervous as he was standing in the street.

It was late summer, and the sun was just setting in New York. Residual heat from earlier in the day rose off the streets and only added upon Peter's nervous sweating. His left hand was clenched around a small bouquet of three pale roses and smaller, pink carnations. He'd learned, over the years, that Gwen preferred less to more, especially when it came to flowers.

In the chest pocket of the dressy vest he wore over a crisp white shirt, there was a small box burning a hole in his heart.

He paced back and forth in front of the restaurant he was to meet Gwen at, hands shaking nervously. A thousand thoughts rolled through his head, none positive. Really, he could be such a pessimistic person.

"Peter?"

He whirled on his heel, smiling down at Gwen. He was caught off guard by how jaw-droppingly stunning she looked. She wore a slim dark blue dress that clung to all the right places. In her hair was a thin silver band, holding back the rest which hung loose around her shoulders, halfway down her back. It had been so long since they'd had the time to go out like this, and even though she looked beautiful day to day, he loved when she dressed up.

"You look beautiful," he said, stuttering.

"You're early," she remarked, as astonished as her boyfriend.

"Oh, oh yeah. I uh, I just wanted tonight to be special, you know? We don't get to do this often anymore, figured I'd make the best of it..."

The sweetest grin bloomed across his girlfriend's pink lips. "Thank you Peter. You know that means a lot from you."

He returned the smile for a millisecond before remembering the bouquet he clutched in his hand. "Oh! These are- these are for you." Bringing them up to present them, he almost hit his date on the face. He could have kicked himself; he hadn't stuttered so much or been so clumsy with Gwen in ages!

She giggled, taking the flowers and giving the roses a sniff. "Oh Peter, these are lovely. What has gotten into you? You are outdoing yourself tonight!"

For a moment, he panicked. Gwen thought he was being too much! Then, he realized she meant it positively.

He made a quick recovery, grinning and holding out his crooked arm to her, smiling even brighter when she draped her delicate fingers over it. He escorted her to their table, pulled out the chair for her, then clumsily sat in his own.

Throughout the dinner, he stumbled through conversation and sweated tremendously. He couldn't stop his heart racing, or his shallow breathing.

By the time they placed their order for dessert, Gwen could tell something was up, and was so bold as to ask what it was.

"I um, um, just, I've got something... I want to talk to you after dinner."

She laced her fingers together and placed her chin atop them. "Talk to me now, it's okay," she said with an encouraging smile.

A jolt went through him and his heart began beating even faster. He felt like he was going to either cry or pass out right where he sat.

Moving quickly, before he could decide against it, he stood and pulled Gwen's chair out a little. He took her left hand in one of his own, pulling out the ring box with the right, and knelt.

Her eyes widened and began watering even before his knee touched the ground.

"G-Gwen, you know you're the most special thing in the world to me..." He sniffled as a tear ran down his cheek. By then, he could feel the eyes of everybody in the place trained on the back of his head. "We've had our ups and downs and stuff, and-and, I just wouldn't change any of it. I love you and every little thing you do." He shut his eyes tightly before wrapping up his small speech. "Will you marry me?"

Gwen took the box, set it on the table, and practically flew out of her seat to hug Peter. "Yes!"

Everybody in the restaurant cheered, and both Peter and Gwen released a sob of pent-up tension. Though Peter had been so nervous, it seemed his **_proposal_** didn't turn out so bad, after all.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: AWW. I melted into a pile of feels goo while writing this! I feel like these stories are my most true to Peter and Gwen's characters that I've done in a while!_

_Also, I feel the need to let you guys know that in my head cannon, Gwen and Peter are married quite a while before she dies._


	17. Q is for Quiet

_**Letter**: Q_

_**Word**: Quiet_

_**Author's Note**: suggested by one of my lovely reviewers!_

* * *

"Gwen?"

Silence.

"Gwen."

Nothing.

"Gweeen!"

Nada.

"Come on Gwen," Peter coaxed, playing with the ends of his girlfriend's long blonde hair. She jerked away, and he sighed. "Please talk to me. I'm sorry, I said it a thousand times already. ...Please?"

She tightened her already crossed arms, not sparing him a glance.

Pulling his legs up on the couch, Peter slumped forward and rested his head on her back, which he had turned toward him. "Just say something."

"No," she grunted.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a delicate smile. Even the one word was progress. When Peter had let himself in to her apartment two hours earlier, she'd gone into her room and locked the door. There was evidence of mass consumption of ice cream in the kitchen, and Peter knew he had done something wrong. He had to spend a half hour outside her door, pleading to know what was wrong. When he went into the kitchen to find more ice cream to bribe her with, he'd seen her calendar. He'd forgotten their two year dating anniversary, and the date that was supposed to go with it.

"I love you. I'm sorry. Really reaaally, I am," he insisted, exaggerating each word. "I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

He had only gotten her out after addressing what he had done wrong, and promising her a half freezer burnt drumstick he had found. Even then, she'd given him the silent treatment.

"Don't," was her one word response.

He was confused, sitting up and trying to get a look at her face. "But, I- I screwed up, Gwen, I'm gonna fix it."

She was silent again, and he fell back into the couch. He just couldn't stand the **_quiet_** anymore! Peter leaped to his feet and grabbed her shoulders gently, but tightly enough that she couldn't turn away from him. He had hoped that inspiration would strike him into a meaningful speech, but he could only stare at her dumbly. There were tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn't handle her being mad.

"Don't give me that look." Gwen's voice cracked, and she reached up to wipe a tear off his cheekbone. "I forgive you, I'm sorry to be a butt about it."

Peter didn't do anything but full-on kiss her on the lips. "Please- please don't- be mad," he murmured in between light, teasing kisses.

She laughed and put her hands on his face. There was hardly any evidence of her anger left. "But I bet you won't forget next year."

He didn't speak as his jaw dropped.

* * *

**_A/N_** _sorry about the crap ending. If you didn't understand, Gwen just played him. For two hours. To teach him a lesson. That girl has drive._

_Thanks you guys for all the suggestions and reviews. Even though I'm the worst updater ever, ya'll stick with me :) (but now I don't have anything to use for the next letter, R! PLEASE SEND ME SUGGESTIONS_ TT-TT)


	18. R is for Ramen

_**Letter**: R_

_**Word**: Ramen (noodles)_

_**Timeline**: Set some time after K, Gwen is pregnant with Parker jr._

_**A/N**: I got the review suggesting this word and I just laughed and laughed for some reason :P but I'm happy with the story that came of it._

_Also I have a note for the reviewer MaydayParker: I really thank you for your suggestions but due to the fact that I'm trying to keep this fic suitable for younger audiences means that I cannot use some of your more mature word suggestions. :c sorry!_

* * *

Peter wiped away tears and sweat from his wife's face with a wet rag. She lay shivering in a ball in his lap.

"Done with this already," she moaned.

"I know," he sighed. He leaned back and re-did her messy ponytail.

The couple were snuggled down in a comforter on their bathroom floor, where they had spent the majority of the last three days. Gwen's morning sickness has just set in with a vengeance that neither of them had expected.

Gwen was beginning to worry Peter, too. She was feeling disoriented and she couldn't stop heaving. The nausea had been ever present for a full three days without cease, and she hadn't been able to keep down any food or drink.

Peter hadn't been able to suck it up and force any into her, which he was regretting. She needed to at least drink something, since she was very obviously dehydrated.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

She shook her head against his chest.

"You have to at least drink something. A Gatorade, maybe?"

"Nooo."

"Gwen, I will have to take you to the ER. And then when your mom and Aunt May ask why we were there we'll have to tell them about junior before we're ready. Not to mention that they'll stick an IV in you."

Gwen didn't respond, burrowing deeper into Peter's chest, then springing to her knees and throwing herself over the toilet.

Peter leaned forward and pulled stray pieces of her hair away from her face until she was finished and leaned back again.

"Fine," she murmured.

Peter smiled sadly. "Okay, Gatorade? Broth? Water?"

She shook her head to each.

"Gwen," Peter deadpanned. "Tell me what you want. You are going to have something."

He watched as her eyes fluttered, as if she was having a hard time keeping awake. "**Ramen**," she managed.

"Ramen noodles?" Peter thought for a moment. "We have those." He wiped down Gwen's face again before leaving her in the bathroom to make the noodles.

She got most of it down and the nausea gave her a break. She threw it up again three hours later, but Peter was satisfied that she got some nutrients out of it.

She lived off of Ramen noodles for the rest of that week, and eventually the sickness abated, leaving her with only mild nausea.

After it was all over and nothing but a memory, they liked to joke that Ramen noodles were the only thing that kept her alive that week.

* * *

_**A/N**: yaay, pointless one shot. Thanks for reading, and remember I still want some word suggestions! Especially for V, W, and Z._

_Also, I've started another A to Z fic! **Stark and Potts, A to Z!** And I'm taking suggestions in that one, too! s/9532465/1/Stark-and-Potts-A-to-Z_


	19. S is for Shut Up

_**A/N**: IT'S ME. Just in case the penname change confused you. I'm trying to separate this from the real world a little more, and the other name got too close to home. Nobody is going to recognize me anymore. *le shrug* fun fact: I've changed my username once before! Anyways, thanks for the reviews as always, especially the anon reviewer Lnk for the suggestion!_

_**Letter**: S_

_**Word**(s): Shut up_

* * *

Gwen yelped as a large clap of thunder startled her from a half-sleep. It shook the apartment building and the girl taking refuge in it to their very foundations.

She knew the thunder was harmless, but she had long given up her brave act and taken to the corner of her room furthest from the windows. There was a blanket wrapped around her and a pillow behind her head, but she wasn't comfortable. Not without Peter. In once fist she held a flashlight, and her phone in the other.

Outside, hurricane-like conditions were tearing apart New York. The power had been down for hours, and the rain had been pouring down twice as long.

Unnaturally bright lighting flashed, seemingly right outside the window. Gwen couldn't tell if she screamed; the thunder that so closely followed the lighting blocked out any other sounds.

Gwen was drifting in and out of a fitful sleep. The thunder and lighting, as well as snippets of nightmares, continued to wake her up. There was no power, and you couldn't see three feet through all the rain, so there was no way of knowing if Peter was safe.

Tiredly, she checked her phone's clock. 2:03 AM, it read. As much as she didn't want to sleep anymore, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Giving the window once last glance to ensure it was unlocked, she drifted off again, and didn't awake for hours.

When she next opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. She half hoped she was.

The rain had stopped. There was sunlight streaming in through her windows, and Peter was halfway through one of them. He was soaked to the bone, and struggling to pull off his mask. When he finally removed the dripping ball of fabric, he fell through the window onto all fours and gasped for breath. He coughed and coughed until his airway was finally clear. Strips of his suit hung off his back, and the skin visible on it was burnt and bleeding.

Peter looked up to Gwen, opened his mouth to say something, and stopped. His head dropped to his chest again. His arms were trembling and threatening to buckle. He rolled over onto his back, crying when the carpet touched and stuck to his back.

Gwen didn't breath for a second, watching him lay on the ground. She couldn't see him breathing.

"Peter...?"

He took a long, shuddering breath, and Gwen released one.

Ever so slowly, she scooted over to her hurting boyfriend. He seemed to be unconscious, but breathing. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of his burnt skin. It made her want to vomit. Instead, she smoothed his wet hair off of his face and wiped tears and grime off of it with the corner of her blanket.

Slowly, Peter blinked himself awake.

Again, he opened his mouth to speak. He at least got out a moan, but that wasn't what he was looking to say.

"Sh, give it a minute," Gwen said. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He winced in discomfort, and grabbed at Gwen's hand and shoulder. She helped him sit up, to get the carpet off his back.

That done, he felt a little better.

"Gwen," he managed in a cracking voice. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He gave her a pained, cheesy grin, showing that he was, in fact, okay. He gestured to his back. "How does it look?"

Gwen shook her head. "You need to go to the hospital, I don't know how to treat burns like that."

"No. I'll be okay." His soft gasps of pain as he shifted toward Gwen spoke otherwise.

She gave an exasperated sigh at his detesting the hospital. She never could tell if he was scared to go or scared of the questions they would ask.

"Electro?"

"Taken care of," Peter grunted. Satisfied that he was close enough to his girlfriend, Peter stopped shifting and plunked his head on Gwen's shoulder. He put his face in her neck and just appreciated her. Her smell, the softness of her skin, the way she tilted her head toward him and their ears rested against each other.

"I'm glad that's over."

Gwen suddenly let out a sob, and Peter straightened up.

She was frantically pressing her hands over her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Nearly twelve hours of tension was flooding out of her and there seemed to be no damming it. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"No, no, no," Peter rushed. He kissed her on the forehead and rested his cheek atop her head. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"No, what I said about you and MJ yesterday..."

Peter grimaced at the memory of her angry words. Gwen had

seen him with MJ and for some reason, mistaken it as a date. She's basically accused him of cheating, though he'd done nothing of the sort.

"It's okay, I forgive you. We all make mistakes."

"No!" she cried. Her fingers ghosted over his chest. She wished she could just hug him and kiss him all over, but she feared she would hurt him. "I should've-"

Peter put both of his hands on either of her cheeks, and crushed his lips against hers. "**_Shut up_**," he murmured.

He blindly guided her hands to his mostly unharmed shoulders, and held her around the waist. They melted into each other, and shared their first real kiss in a while, right there on her bedroom floor.


End file.
